


Another Kind of Ache

by Limelight (Citrus_Delights)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Caning, F/M, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Romantic Relationship, Oneshot, Praise, Punishment play, dom/sub dynamics, snily is unrequited and only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Delights/pseuds/Limelight
Summary: “Hush, now,” a silky-smooth voice whispered in his ear. He shuddered at the feeling of the other man’s breath ghosting against his skin, drawing a reaction from him despite his better judgement. A dark chuckle had the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, half from dread, and half from shameful excitement.---aka: Malfoy Senior and Snape have a sordid, secret affair. Of sorts. Idk, I wrote this for a wonderful friend of mine and perhaps others will enjoy it, too :)





	Another Kind of Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a very special someone. You know who you are, and I hope you like it <3

“Hush, now,” a silky-smooth voice whispered in his ear. He shuddered at the feeling of the other man’s breath ghosting against his skin, drawing a reaction from him despite his better judgement. A dark chuckle had the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, half from dread, and half from shameful excitement.

His little shiver had not gone unnoticed.

And how could it, given how closely the man behind him was pressed against his back? Lucius Malfoy was a perceptive man even on his worst of days, and when they were intimate like this, there was nothing that would escape his notice. It was frustrating, really. Severus refused to think of it as... _thrilling._

“Remember to breathe, Severus.” The words themselves were kind, a gentle reminder to allow his body to relax, but any comfort Severus may have found in them was turned into bitter resentment by the mocking lilt to that damnable voice.

His life would be so much easier if only he could bring himself to hate this man.

Cool metal pressed against his Adam’s apple, slowly dragging upwards. Severus swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. Lucius had brought the top of his cane against his throat, and was now using it to push against Severus’ chin to tilt his head back and up. The motion left the column of his neck exposed, giving the other man easy access to bend down and press a lingering kiss against his vulnerable flesh.

When Lucius’ lips parted and his tender kiss turned into a punishing bite, Severus clenched his teeth and dug his fingernails into the wood of the desk he had been pushed up against earlier. It was difficult to keep quiet, but still he made no sound. If Lucius wanted him to cry out, whether it be in pleasure or in pain, he would have to do better than that.

Or worse.

As if in apology for his harsh treatment, Lucius placed a careful kiss against the spot he had just bitten, soothing away the ache he had left behind as if they were _lovers_. Severus scoffed loudly at the thought, prompting Lucius to ease up on his neck and click his tongue at him in disapproval.

Severus opened his mouth, preparing to throw a snarky comment the other man’s way. But the words died in his throat when Lucius descended on his neck once more, this time to lightly nip and suck at the tender skin, covering the marks his teeth had left behind with new ones.

Mouth still open, Severus closed his eyes and let his head drop back against Lucius’ shoulder. He sighed softly, allowing himself for just a moment to enjoy this, to pretend.

He knew it would not last.

Deft fingers clad in fine leather danced across his chest and found the buttons at the front of his robe, undoing them one by one. Anticipation had Severus hold his breath, and when Lucius finally slid a hand underneath the folds of his clothes to trace idle patterns against his skin, he exhaled shakily. The other man’s touch was light but deliberate, each brush of his gloved fingers against his chest, his sides, his abdomen designed to elicit a reaction from Severus.

And loathe as he was to admit it, it was working. Lucius had barely touched him, and yet his breathing had begun to grow uneven.

Having sucked a second mark into Severus’ skin beside the first, Lucius lifted his head and withdrew his hand from within his clothes. He stepped back, but before Severus could decide whether he should be feeling relieved or disappointed, Lucius’ hands were on him again.

He was pushed forward forcefully and made to bend over his own desk, knocking over a bottle of ink and sending a few scrolls of parchment scattering to the floor in the process. The rough treatment served as a stark contrast to the almost loving way Lucius had caressed him earlier. It lit Severus’ body on fire in the best and worst of ways, and made his heart pound quickly in his chest.

He knew what came next.

His hands gripped the edge of the desk as Lucius pulled up his robes and reached around his body to undo the buckle of his belt. Chilly air met bare skin when Severus’ pants were pulled down to rest around his knees, quickly followed by his undergarments. Severus held his breath, cheek pressed against the wood of his desk.

The first blow always caught him off guard, no matter how many times they did this.

He gasped loudly as pain blossomed on the back of his thighs where Lucius had struck him with his cane, right below the curve of his ass. It was a sharp, stinging sensation that quickly spread up his back and down his legs, turning into a sweet, dull ache shortly after the initial impact.

Severus turned his head and pressed his forehead against his desk, hiding the sudden flush on his face.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lucius’ honeyed voice spoke, and Severus found himself scowling. He hated that he found himself so thoroughly enjoying this little game they played from time to time.

Between clenched teeth, he replied: “ _One._ ”

“There we go. Good boy,” Lucius praised and lifted his arm for another blow to the back of Severus’ thighs, slightly below the red, slightly raised welt the first had left behind.

The contact wrenched another gasp from Severus. “Two,” he breathed, body rocking forward and against the desk a little.

Whenever Lucius used his cane on him, it was always with great care. He had perfected punishing him into an art form, only ever using enough force to make it sting without making things unbearable. He certainly would never hit Severus hard enough to cause him harm. Severus found it maddening, how alluring it was to him to know that Lucius had such expert control over his own strength.

The third blow had him cry out properly as another shock of pleasure-pain went through him. “T-Three.”

Severus had long since given up on trying to understand why his body reacted the way it did in these situations. All he could say was that he had never known a greater thrill than surrendering himself fully to Lucius’ whims, allowing himself to simply... let go.

It was oddly liberating, once he got over the initial shame he always struggled with.

Another blow rained down on him, and Severus shuddered underneath the force of it. “ _Four...!_ ”

Lucius slowly increased the strength behind his blows, pushing Severus to his limits but never pushing him past them. It was quite irritating, how well the other man had come to know his body. A part of Severus resented him for it; a part of him found it incredibly erotic.

“F-five,” Severus whispered, so quietly he could scarcely be heard. His fingers flexed against his desk, nails digging into the wood and looking in vain for purchase, for something to hold onto.

“What was that?” Severus asked, pausing for a moment in his blows. With his free hand, he reached out, gently tracing his fingers over the marks he had left. It almost seemed as if he were admiring them. Severus moaned quietly and hunched his shoulders, hiding his face even more as he felt himself stirring at the almost loving contact.

“Five.”

“Still can’t hear you,” Lucius said smugly, prompting Severus to shoot him a heated glare over his shoulder. They both knew _very_ well that Lucius had heard him perfectly.

“You ass,” Severus spat, fire licking at his insides at the knowledge that being stubborn about this would only result in Lucius increasing the intensity of his ‘punishment’.

It was _exactly_ what he wanted.

Pretending to be enraged by Severus’ refusal to speak up, Lucius reached a hand into Severus’ hair and _pulled_ , forcing his head back. Tears pricked at the corners of Severus’ eyes from the sting of it, but his body still burned with want. Lucius bent over him, standing close enough that Severus could feel his hardness pressed against his ass.

“ _Say it_ ,” the usually so composed man hissed in Severus’ ear, making his spine tingle in exhilaration.

“Five,” Severus relented, his voice ringing loud and clear through the room despite the slight tremble he could not suppress any longer.

As if to reward him, Lucius kissed his neck and then stood up straight again. The loss of close contact left Severus feeling oddly bereft.

The next couple of blows became a sort of blur to Severus, the force of them and the time spent waiting in between varying with each new strike to keep him on his toes. By the end of it, he was panting heavily, his legs feeling so weak he was sure he would have collapsed to the floor if not for the desk supporting most of his weight.

“Fifteen,” Severus murmured, eyes shut and thighs aching fiercely.

“You did well,” Lucius once again praised him, only prompting Severus to crack one eye open and glare weakly up at the other man. It was decidedly unfair how unruffled he looked compared to Severus, whose clothes were rumpled and whose hair was a mess and who, quite frankly, looked exactly as if he had just been fucked within an inch of his life.

“Screw you,” he said, with little actual heat behind the words.

Lucius laughed, a sound that never failed to elicit a shiver from Severus despite his better judgement, and with a hint of a smirk playing around his mouth, he said: “Another time, perhaps.”

And with those parting words, he simply left Severus there, still half-naked and slumped over his desk. The door to his office fell shut with a heavy thud. Severus took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Lucius had never once touched him anywhere else, so he was still desperately, achingly hard.

With a bitter feeling of self-loathing, Severus propped himself up a little and then reached between his own legs. As he began to stroke himself to completion, he imagined all the many ways in which he wanted to wipe that awful, smug smirk off of Lucius’ face next time they met up like this in secret.

And there _would_ be a next time. There always was, even though Lucius was married and Severus was still hopelessly in love with someone else, someone who had died a long time ago. Someone he simply could not, would not forget.

With a muffled cry, Severus came, spending himself all over his hand and desk.

Once he had finished, he simply stood there for a long time, recovering, thoughts swimming with regret and shame and such a deep sense of _loss_. He thought about Lily, and about Lucius, and about how people were such horrible, horrible liars when they said that time heals all wounds.

For him, the only ache that ever seemed to fade with time was that of welts on the back of his thighs.


End file.
